Robert Danger
Robert Harrison Danger is a recurring antagonist in the Stickman Universe ''series. He is the older brother of Harry Danger and the leader of the criminal duo group, the Danger Brothers. So far among the entire antagonistic cast in the series, he and Harry have appeared the most throughout the series despite not being major antagonists, at which he and his brother are the comic relief. Appearance Robert's main color is blue with paler blue outline. He has brown eyes and has visible stubbles on his face and he is slightly taller than Harry is. His anime design has him with black hair which is greying. The style of his hair has the front curved upward. His eye are still brown. He is usually wearing a dark blue workers jacket with a light grey tank top underneath and brown pants and black shoes. Personality A crafty and charismatic man, Robert is considered the brains between him and his brother, Harry. He has, for most of the time, been the one to have come up with the ideas for the various gadgets he and his brother use in their attempt to rise through the criminal underworld and prove to the world that the Danger Brothers are the most dangerous and most nefarious crime duo in history, a goal that he and his brother have yet to achieve and will likely never do so. Although he has the brains, he lacks the physical capabilities to actually be able to stand his own ground, often being the first between him and Harry to be beaten down by the Universe Crew and, humorously, the one to always be the target of comical launches in nearly every encounter he and Harry have with the Universe Crew. He has created numerous gadgets for himself to make up for his lack of muscles, but still fail to actually do any significant damage to their self-proclaimed nemesis, the Universe Crew. History be Added... Plot be Added... Powers and Abilities 'Divine Ring / Divine Gauntlet''' Robert had temporarily wielded the Divine Gauntlet when he, by mistake, dropped the Ice Elematrix on the Divine Ring. He used it against the Universe Crew and was momentarily, for the first time since his debut, able to fight them on even grounds until he was quickly taken down in a group effort by Red, Alfa, Paige, Stephanie, Chuck and Marc. He once again got a hold of it during Chapter IV - Season 5, where he managed to steal it back from Kirby and Pedro and used it against the two, but was once again defeated immediately when Vincent, Pyra and Red came back. Gallery be Added... Trivia *Similar to his brother, Robert's second name is a wordplay exchange with his brother's first name. *A running gag in the series are people making fun of Robert's full name and frequently attempting to have them make fun of Harry's full name, only for people to compliment Harry for his name. Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe (Character)